ephemeral
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: How long did I make you wait this time, Sakura? (You can stay right next to me-if you want, Sasuke-kun).


**ephemeral**

_Rorudesu-chan_

* * *

><p>It's Ouija night at Sakura's apartment. And they finally manage to get a <em>hello <em>from the other side when Sakura decides that the séance was already scaring the shit out of her. (It's barely past eleven, Sasuke argues.)

"S-sasuke-kun! I-I t-think s-something just _moved_ in the kitchen!"

"I didn't see anything, Sakura. Now focus."

She screams before making a mad dash out of the living room. She bumps her knee on the edge of the table, nearly knocking off the spirit board. Sasuke's quick enough to catch up to her of course, but she slams the door right in his face and he nearly breaks his nose against it.

"Sakura, open the door."

He knocks once, twice; the door doesn't open. But when he puts his hand on the knob he twists it with ease, feeling slightly ridiculous.

Two things Sasuke expected: for Sakura to be trembling like a frightened cat under the covers, or for her to jump right out of nowhere and try to knock him off his socks as soon as he enters the room. He finds her on her bed instead, sitting with her knees up. She's calm and collected. Like she isn't the girl who just claimed she saw a ghost in her apartment.

The bedside lamp casts Sakura's shadow on the wall. An almost lonely figure, almost like his own. She laughs softly. "What are you still doing there? Come inside, Sasuke-kun."

He hesitates. Because like so many times before, there's always a better option for him to take. But right now he stands at a crossroad. Does he bid her good night? Walk out of her apartment? He isn't even supposed to be in here in the first place.

Sakura's gaze at him doesn't falter. Her eyes seem to shine like twin emerald lights in the dimly-lit room, beckoning Sasuke from afar. Maybe, for once, it isn't about him. That maybe, he's always been the best choice she's ever made. He's given himself too much credit. Because as soon as he joins her on her bed, he'll be an even bigger fool than what his best friend calls him out to be.

"Naruto—he's the one for you." _How long did I make you wait this time?_

"I know," Sakura tells him. "I know that." _You can stay right next to me—if you want._

He doesn't run away, doesn't stumble as he makes his way to her. Three huge steps, four, five. He's in front of her and she's taking his clothes off for him. He's embracing her, kissing her. Unbuttons her blouse and zips down her skirt. Their shadows on the nearby wall come together in a shade of guilt. When they part, it's only because Sasuke needs to put on protection.

He touches her again and she caresses his cheek with her left hand. Sasuke catches the glint of cool silver in the lamplight—a thin band she received from Naruto as a birthday gift. It's already chained her down thought it's merely a promise.

Doesn't matter. Sasuke thinks she's always been his for as long as he can remember. Even Naruto must know that.

He tries to claim her fully when he sees a lone teardrop fall from the corner of her eye.

"We shouldn't. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. _Maybe _we shouldn't."

He pins her down by the wrists. Before she can protest Sasuke slams his mouth into hers, kissing her with the rawness of selfishness and affection. Maybe now she understands. That when something holds you back (a past, an obligation) you find it difficult to give yourself away.

He moves inside her like he's simply taking what is meant for him. What's left of Sakura's thin resolve crumbles away into breathless pants. Her doubts transform into pleas for more and more and more—until she comes before he does because that's exactly how he wanted it.

When it's his turn, Sasuke finds himself shaking, vulnerable, and unable to suppress a growl of pleasure. It lasts for only seconds, but he's lost himself to her.

Then he's suddenly aware of his surroundings. He looks around Sakura's room through half-lidded eyes. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand, but he's quick to dismiss the idea of someone watching them. (Let them see; he's too well-fucked to care.)

Sasuke is about to relax on the other side of the bed when Sakura takes charge of things. She flips both of them over and she straddles his hips. She leans close, and still breathless from her previous high she says, "One more time, Sasuke-kun."

A hand reaches for the lamp and shuts it off. They move like ghosts in the dark, and they'll remain this way, haunted, in the next mornings to come.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Author's Note:_ No amount of Fanfiction or fan arts can properly compensate for a decent, canonical SasuSaku scene in The Last, in my opinion. Thoughts on this drabble? :)


End file.
